


Domesticated

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Escape, Established Relationship, M/M, kylo is a very good pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "What kind of Supreme Leader stages a solo rescue mission for a general?" Hux asked. "What were you thinking?""You're hardly an ordinary general," Kylo pointed out. "And I was thinking that I didn't want to break in a new fleet commander."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221
Collections: write to my heart





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with "He laid out an assortment of tiny screwdrivers and thin-bladed knives."
> 
> This one is for camshaft22, who just keeps throwing lighter fluid on this dumpster fire and I love them for it.

He laid out an assortment of tiny screwdrivers and thin-bladed knives, his fingers caressing each handle gently as he carefully arranged them.

"We don't have time for this," Kylo said. He leaned against the wall next to the door, lightsaber drawn, ready to fend off the Resistance fighters. 

"It'll take as long as it takes." Hux looked up from his tools and gave Kylo a sly smile. "Besides, I'm sure you can handle any Rebels that come our way. Right?"

"I hate you," Kylo muttered even as he stood taller, ignoring the aches and pains from his crash landing a few hours ago. He was going to be feeling that crash for days, but it hadn't been avoidable. "Trying to manipulate me."

"It's working," Hux pointed out. 

"Shut up," Kylo said, but there was no heat to it. There hadn't been any real heat to their arguments in a long time. Sometimes he thought they just went through the motions of bickering during stressful times because the familiarity was comforting. 

Hux picked up the largest screwdriver and used it to remove the wall panel, exposing the various wires inside. He studied them for a moment, before retrieving a much smaller screwdriver and setting to work inside the panel.

Kylo glanced back over at the array of tools that Hux had somehow concealed on his body. "Where did you have those hidden? Didn't they search you?"

"Not well." Hux didn't look away from the wires he was rearranging, sweat beading on his forehead. "They took my blaster and my dagger, but didn't even bother checking my belt buckle or the soles of my shoes for hidden compartments."

"More fool them," Kylo murmured. He stretched his awareness out into the hall, but the search was still several corridors away. "I'm not sure if you even needed me to rescue you."

"I didn't." It wasn't bragging, just a statement of fact. He glanced briefly up at Kylo, their eyes meeting. "But I'm glad I have someone watching my back during this part."

Kylo smiled slightly. It was probably the closest he'd get to a thank you, but it was enough. "You're welcome."

Hux rolled his eyes and focused back on the control panel. "Don't let it go to your head."

Kylo opened his mouth to retort, but a pull in the Force distracted him. There were Resistance troops entering the corridor. "They'll be here in about two minutes."

Hux touched two wires together and the hanger door opened with a loud groan. He quickly scooped up his tools and took off through the door. "Then it's a good thing I'm done. Come on."

Kylo followed Hux into the hanger and pointed at the training A-Wing in the back. It was an old model, probably dating back to the first Rebellion, but it had two seats and that was what they needed. 

"You know how to fly this thing?" Hux asked doubtfully as he strapped himself into the second seat. 

"Of course I do," Kylo answered. He studied the control panels. There was a layer of dust on everything and an ominous rattle when he started up the engine.

"Are you sure this thing will fly at all?" Hux asked. "If you hadn't crashed your shuttle we wouldn't have to use this piece of junk."

Kylo ignored him and blasted through the bay door. The A-Wing's controls weren't very responsive, but Kylo adapted quickly as he guided the ship out of the hanger. 

Unfortunately an X-Wing followed them out, firing on them. The X-Wing was much more maneuverable than their ship, but Kylo was a better pilot. 

"Hold on!" Kylo rolled the ship to avoid the blast and dropped down, coming back up behind the X-Wing. The controls may have been awkward, but he didn't even need to rely on the Force to out maneuver the other ship. He easily shot it down and set a course for the Finalizer. 

"How did you plan to escape if you can't fly a Resistance ship?" Kylo asked once they were out of the planet's atmosphere.

"I'd have managed," Hux said. "A better question is how did you manage to crash your ship? Do you know how much it'll cost to replace?"

"Not as much as replacing you would cost," Kylo said. He watched in the mirror as Hux opened and closed his mouth a few times, his cheeks flushed. 

"Sweet talk won't make me forget the ship," Hux finally said, scowling at Kylo in the mirror.

Despite his words, Kylo felt a warm glow directed his way and knew that Hux had already forgiven him for the ship. 

"You mean my ship," Kylo pointed out. "I'm the Supreme Leader."

"What kind of Supreme Leader stages a solo rescue mission for a general?" Hux asked. "What were you thinking?"

"You're hardly an ordinary general," Kylo pointed out. "And I was thinking that I didn't want to break in a new fleet commander."

"You make me sound like a dog. If anything I think I finally managed to house break you."

A year ago he would have probably choked Hux for saying something so disrespectful, but things had changed between them. Now all he had to do was look beneath the words to the affection underneath. 

"Just don't let any of the other officers know," Kylo said. "It'd ruin my reputation."

Hux laughed. "They wouldn't believe me anyway. No one could mistake you for domesticated."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
